O Que Ele Deixou 2
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: OneShot. Continuação de outra OneShot simplesmente chamada de "O Que Ele Deixou", portanto aconselhava a lerem essa fic primeiro. Esta e sobre o que se passou antes e depois da morte de Naruto. NaruSasu. Yaoi. Mpreg.


_Como disse na sinopse, esta história fala do antes e do depois da morte de Naruto.___

_Uma notinha mais, esta OneShot tem Lemon.___

_Espero que gostem de ler!_

_P.S – Sem betagem, desculpem qualquer erro (inner- Ela estava com preguiça para rever)_

**OneShot**

**O Que Ele Deixou 2**

O Vento soprava forte naquele dia em Konoha. Era Outono. As folhas estavam acastanhadas. Era um dia triste. Não porque o tempo estava feio, mas porque outro grande líder perecera. Uma grande multidão, de gente do povo e de ninjas, estava reunida no planalto onde ficava o cemitério de Konoha. Quem morrera tinha sido o já velho líder Uchiha Sasuke.

Seria enterrado ao lado de outro grande líder, de nome Uzumaki Naruto, o salvador do mundo. Mas não iam ser enterrados lado a lado por mero acaso. Não. Eles iam estar lado a lado pois o falecido e o resto da família assim tinham decidido.

Um homem passava imponente por entre a multidão. Ele era alto e louro. Tinha uma boa estatura. Os olhos eram tão azuis como o céu de Verão. Era o actual Hokage de Konoha. Atrás dele vinha o resto da família, a esposa e os dois filhos, um menino e uma menina, ambos de cabelos extremamente escuros e os olhos extremamente claros.

"UZUMAKI AIKO levanta o cu dessa cama agora mesmo!"

"Okka-san, só mais um pouquinho!", pedia o pequeno louro enquanto se enrolava nas cobertas da cama para se sentir mais quente. Até que sentiu uma aura negra que o despertou por completo. Quando virou a cara viu os olhos negros de Uchiha Sasuke, ali bem perto.

"O que é que tu me chamaste?"

"O…o…tou-san!"

"Aiko levanta-te já dessa cama!"

"Ha… Hay!", a ultima coisa que queria era a sua mamã… hum… bom o seu_**papá**_zangado. O melhor seria levantar-se depressa, despachar-se e ir para a academia.

A Família aproximou-se do local do enterro. Havia cadeiras para as pessoas da família e amigos mais próximos, quase todos eles já com uma certa idade. A Família sentou-se. Apenas o Hokage é que prosseguiu. Passando pelo caixão negro coberto com um manto com o símbolo da junção de dois clãs, Uzumaki e Uchiha. Era a despedida.

O homem subiu ao pódio, tinha ficado decidido que seria ele a dizer as últimas palavras. Dali de cima conseguia ver algumas pessoas a chorar.

– Antes de mais nada, quero agradecer às pessoas que aqui estão presentes. E dizer-vos para não ficarem tristes. Seja onde for que Uchiha Sasuke está agora, eu acredito que está feliz. – O vento soprou forte. As pessoas estavam atentas ao que ele lhes dizia. – Afinal deve estar ao lado do meu pai Uzumaki Naruto. – Sorriu. Estava tão triste ou ainda mais que todas as outras pessoas ali no cemitério. Já chorara. Mas sabia que a vida era assim. Sabia que os mais velhos morriam primeiro que os mais novos se a ordem natural da vida assim o permitisse. E a esperança de que na morte Sasuke encontrasse o seu amado acalentava o coração do homem que era fruto de um amor profundo.

…

_A porta do quarto de hospital abriu-se. Era de manhã. Mais uma vez Naruto estava ali, sem falta... Ia vê-lo todos os dias. Tinha que se certificar de que ele ainda estava vivo. A culpa pesava-lhe sobre o peito. Eles tinham-se confrontado e o resultado fora… fora que agora Sasuke estava numa cama de hospital num espaço entre a vida e a morte._

_Fazia duas semanas que Sasuke não acordava. A guerra continuava lá fora. O mundo estava de pernas para o ar. Os seus amigos batalhavam contra as forças do mal e ele… bom, ele também estava a recuperar da luta contra Sasuke. O Teme tinha-o ferido bastante. Mas estava a recuperar bem, como sempre._

_Aproximou-se do Uchiha inconsciente. A sua cabeça vinham-lhe as imagens de quando acordara no campo de batalha._

_**O corpo doía-lhe. Sentia os cortes que o seu corpo, o sangue peganhento contra a pele. Ele… ele… onde é que ele estava? Será que tinha sobrevivido à explosão e se tinha ido embora como acontecera à anos atrás no Vale do Fim.**_

_**Tentou levantar-se. Dor, muita dor. Mas levantou-se. Olhou em volta. Um terreno desolado e destruído. Eles tinham feito toda aquela bagunça? Enquanto observava o que parecia o cenário de um meteorito caído na terra, ouviu tossir ali perto.**_

_**Seguiu o som sabendo sem ver de quem eram as tossidelas, cambaleava por entres os destroços e depois de procurar um pouco encontrou o moreno. Tinha algumas pedras sobre ele, alguns arranhões que sangravam na cara e os cabelos cheios de terra.**_

_**Afastou as pedras de cima do corpo dele com dificuldade. Ajoelhou-se então perto do moreno e verificou-lhe a pulsação. Mal colocou os dedos no pescoço dele reparou que ele estava muito frio e pulsação estava fraca. Entrou em pânico.**_

_**Tinha colocado Sasuke inconsciente.**_

_"**Sasuke… vamos Sasuke acorda!", abanou o outro rapaz, querendo desesperadamente que ele lhe desse um sinal de que ia recuperar. Nem que fosse um resmungo, um esgar de dor, qualquer coisa menos aquela inércia em que estava. "Sasuke, por favor, acorda!"**_

_**As lágrimas já escorriam pela cara morenaça do rapaz de cabelos louros em branda abundância.**_

_"**Teme ACORDA!", o corpo do rapaz de cabelos escuros estremeceu. Os olhos ónix abriram-se e fixaram-se por momentos na cara do Uzumaki. Depois os lábios de Sasuke mexeram-se para um sorriso enigmático e ele voltou a cair na inconsciência.**_

_Depois disso uma equipa da aliança tinha chegado e tinha levado os dois até à segurança de Konoha. E agora estavam os dois no hospital. Na realidade Naruto não precisava de lá estar, mas não queria sair do hospital. Não enquanto o moreno não recuperasse._

_Agarrou na mão do moreno, pelo menos estava quente. Fazia aquilo todas as vezes que o ia ver. Era como se sentisse que podia passar para o moreno um pouco da sua vitalidade, para que este regressasse à consciência._

_Então sentiu a mão estremecer e logo a seguir os olhos ónix abriam-se calmamente para encarar a pessoa que lhe agarrava a mão de forma carinhosa. A primeira coisa que o moreno viu quando acordou foi o sorriso de Naruto, que naquele momento tinha as suas safiras azuis iluminadas e brilhantes pelas lágrimas._

…

Ele via o caixão descer lentamente para a terra. Era inevitável não sentir um arrepio ao dar-se de conta que não veria mais o seu amado Papá. Duas lágrimas escorreram calmamente sobre a cara do líder de Konoha.

"Tou-san porque é que eu me chamo Uzumaki e não Uchiha como tu?", perguntou um rapazinho de quatro anos, louro, de lindos olhos azuis e um fatinho cor de laranja vestido, uma pequena miniatura de um outro louro.

"Eu quis que tu tivesses o nome do teu Pai." Explicou Sasuke que estava sentado numa poltrona descansadamente enquanto via o seu filho brincar com uns puzzles no chão.

"Podemos ver as fotos?" Pediu o pequeno.

"Outra vez? Não te cansas de ver essas fotos?"

"Não. Eu quero ver o Otou-san!" E sorriu contente enquanto via o seu papá levantar-se e ir até um armário e voltar com dois álbuns nas mãos. Deixou os puzzles e correu para o colo do papá que se sentara novamente na poltrona.

Sentado ao colo de Sasuke, Aiko viu e reviu as fotografias do pai que nunca conhecera, mas que amava, pois Sasuke fizera tudo para que o filho conhecesse Naruto, dentro dos possíveis.

"Achas que o Pai me ama?"

"Claro que te ama. Onde quer que ele esteja ele zela por ti!" Garantiu Sasuke.

– Pai! – Chamou a filha de Aiko. – Vamos para casa. – Pediu a menina que estava com os olhos repletos de água. A neta de Sasuke fora bastante ligada ao avô, ele tinha-a ensinado a usar o Sharingan, técnica ocular do clã Uchiha de quem eles descendiam, mas que apenas ela tinha despertado, nem Aiko nem o irmão dela tinham sharingan.

O funeral tinha acabado. Apenas restava a família sair do cemitério. As flores já tinham sido postas por cima do local em que o falecido repousava, e uma leva brisa, que era um pouco fria corria por ali abanando as pétalas das flores e enchendo o chão de cores.

– Sim, querida, vamos para casa! – Concordou o pai.

…

_Já tudo tinha passado. A guerra e as confusões. Fazia algum tempo que estavam em paz. E eles agora eram apenas ninjas ao serviço de Konoha. Mas ele já tinha compreendido que o sentia pelo moreno ia muito além das barreiras da amizade. Não sabia ao certo quando tinha dado por isso, sabia apenas que de um momento para o outro se soube apaixonado._

_Atirou-o contra a porta. Era impossível continuar a fugir e a fingir._

_– O que é que estás a fazer? – Perguntou o moreno que estava impresso contra a porta do apartamento de Naruto. O louro convidara-o para jantar e ele aceitara, mas mal tinham passado a porta do minúsculo apartamento do louro virara-se e empurrara-o contra a porta._

_O louro não lhe respondeu. Em vez disso fez a sua chave entrar na fechadura da porta e trancou-a por dentro ao mesmo tempo que com o seu corpo impedia o Sasuke de sair, ou sequer de se mexer. Depois olhou o moreno nos olhos, com os narizes quase a tocarem-se._

_– O que é que estás a fazer? – Voltou a perguntar vendo um certo perigo nas safiras azuis._

_– Eu sei o que sentes por mim. - Declarou Uzumaki._

_– Do que é…_

_– Eu sinto o mesmo. – A fala do moreno foi cortada por Naruto. – Eu sinto o mesmo por ti._

_Sem esperar resposta Naruto tomou os lábios do Uchiha com ímpeto. O moreno primeiramente resistiu, mas depois, com um suspiro sonoro, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar. Depressa permitiu que a língua Naruto penetrar-se a sua boca. Depois elevou as mãos e abraçou a cintura do louro, enquanto este se apoiava na porta com um mão e com a outra abria o colete verde ninja do moreno._

_Em segundos o colete caiu ao chão. Logo a seguir outro colete se juntou ao primeiro. Sem nunca despegarem as bocas eles iam-se despindo, sem sequer dali do hall da entrada, perto da porta. Até que a camisola preta de Sasuke se juntou à camisola preta de Naruto no chão e às bandanas. Ai Uzumaki abandonou a boca já avermelhada pelos beijos e chupadelas de que tinha sido vítima e desceu para o pescoço. Para o ponto onde a veia se sobressaía na pele. Sugou essa parte, fazendo o outro gemer._

_Levou uma mão ao fecho das calças de Sasuke e abriu-as para a seguir retirar para fora o órgão ainda meio adormecido do moreno._

_– Naruto o que estás a fazer?_

_– Vais estar sempre a perguntar-me o mesmo? – Perguntou ao mesmo tempo que começava a estimular o pénis de Sasuke._

_As mãos de Sasuke fecharam-se sobre o peito de Naruto e ele lançou a cabeça para trás em êxtase, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a sua excitação crescer rapidamente deixando-o estonteado. O louro sorriu perante aquela demonstração, completamente fora do sempre controlado Sasuke._

_Enquanto a mão de Naruto brincava com o membro de Sasuke, o louro beijou mais uma vez os doces lábios do moreno. E reparou no quanto bonita ficava a cara dele com as bochechas completamente coradas. A sensibilidade de Sasuke era extrema, pelos vistos bastava apenas uns toques para que ele se incendiasse._

_– Eu vou… eu vou… - Mal disse isto explodiu na mão de Naruto, que se surpreendeu com a rapidez, e que teve que agarrar em Sasuke, pois este ficou tão bambo que as suas pernas deixaram de aguentar o peso do corpo. Aproveitou a oportunidade e carregou-o até à cama._

_Lá pousou-o confortavelmente sobre o colchão macio e removeu-lhe as peças de roupa que faltavam deixando-o completamente nu aos seus olhos. Depois desfez-se ele mesmo das suas roupas. Deixando Sasuke ver o seu membro já erecto, o mesmo olhou para ele com desejo, mas também com medo._

_– Tu nunca fizeste isto antes? – Questionou o louro enquanto se aproximava de Sasuke e se colocava entre as suas pernas fazendo o seu membro roçar no do outro, despertando-o novamente._

_– Eu antes não pensava nestas coisas. – Admitiu._

_– Então eu vou ser bem gentil. – Prometeu, ao mesmo tempo que esfregava os dois membros um no outro, para depois se afastar e com as mãos abrir ainda mais as pernas do moreno._

_– O que queres dizer com gentil? – A esta pergunta logo obteve a respostas quando um dedo molhado de saliva penetrou a sua entrada rosada. Naruto desceu e juntou a língua ao dedo, não penetrando a entrada, mas humedecendo-a com saliva._

_O moreno arfava ao sentir aquele dedo metediço e aquela língua safada a brincar com os seus pontos de prazer. Ao primeiro dedo juntou um segundo e depois um terceiro. Com este último já Sasuke gritava por mais._

_– Por… por que estás a fazer isto? – Perguntou enquanto era abandonado pelos dedos. Naruto posicionou-se entre as pernas abertas do moreno._

_– Porque eu amo-te. Porque eu quero-te. Quero-te para sempre. – Declarou enquanto colocava a cabeça do seu membro no interior de Sasuke. Deu a primeira estocada para entrar no corpo virgem de Sasuke._

_– Ahhh, Naruto… isso dói! – Gritou Sasuke, sentindo as suas defesas completamente quebradas perante Naruto. Os seus olhos enchiam-se lentamente de lágrimas. – Naru…não… - O louro deu mais um empurrão e sentiu-se aprofundar naquele corpo quente e apertado. – Dói!_

_– É só mais um bocadinho, meu amor, logo tudo vai passar. – Prometeu. Deu uma estocada bem forte para que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez, e o corpo de Sasuke abriu-se alojando o membro intruso._

_– Ahhhh! – Berrou ao sentir-se completamente invadido. Tinha o louro dentro de si. Ele estava quieto esperando qualquer coisa. – Mexe-te, por favor. Isto assim não dá._

_Naruto mexeu-se, primeiro lentamente. Sasuke gemeu de dor. E à medida que o tempo passava ele ia aumentado o ritmo. Depressa a dor virou prazer e o moreno rendeu-se ao amor. Rendeu-se aquela ligação de corpos._

_– Naru… ahhh… eu sou teu… teu para sempre… AHHHHH!_

_Desta vez, Sasuke aguentou-se mais, e os dois acabaram quase por ter um orgasmo simultâneo._

…

Abriu os olhos. Era como estar a despertar para um novo dia. Mas havia qualquer coisa diferente do dia anterior. Ele não tinha dificuldade nenhuma em levantar-se, nem nenhuma dificuldade em respirar, e mais ainda, não estava mais numa cama de hospital. Olhou em volta e viu-se num cemitério. No cemitério de Konoha. Reparou na sua figura e viu que já não era velho. Que a sua aparência era aquela que tinha no auge da sua juventude.

Tentou lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido. Porque estava ele num cemitério? E porque tinha aquela aparência mudada? Olhou em volta e viu a campa de Naruto, repleta de flores, como sempre. E ao lado desta estava uma nova pessoa enterrada, podia perceber isso pelo alto na terra. Quem é que tinha sido enterrado ali, mesmo ao lado do _seu_ Naruto?

"Aiko", lembrou-se. Teria acontecido alguma coisa ao seu filho? Pois só assim é que ele percebia que estivesse outra pessoa enterrada ao lado de Naruto. Onde estava o seu Aiko? Começou a andar para fora do cemitério, mas então parou, pensando. Fora ele que ainda na noite anterior estivera numa cama de hospital, com dificuldades respiratórias devido à velhice, e que agora acordava num cemitério com um túmulo novo ao lado do de Naruto. Não fora Aiko que morrera, mas sim ele.

Não, não podia ser. Ele não podia partir assim tão depressa. Ele nem sequer tinha dito adeus ao filho. E o seu filho precisava dele. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa… não podia ficar simplesmente naquele cemitério, tinha que fazer qualquer coisa. Dizer a Aiko que ainda estava ali… que não se tinha ido embora. O seu menino devia estar super preocupado, triste, por pensar que o seu papá tinha desaparecido.

Iniciou uma corrida, mas logo embateu contra algo. E sentiu uns braços fortes à sua volta. Aquele toque era reconhecido. E quando olhou para cima viu o sorriso na cara do louro, ao mesmo tempo que uma certa tristeza nas safiras azuis, que apenas uma outra pessoa possuía. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se.

– Eu estava à tua espera Sasuke! – Disse aquela personagem que há tantos anos tinha desaparecido. Que há tantos anos partira dizendo-lhe apenas que ficaria sempre com ele.

– Naruto! – Não conseguia acreditar que o tinha ali. Mas então os seus lábios foram tomados e por esse contacto, ele compreendeu. Era o _seu_ Naruto. Ele estava ali. Era incrível como na morte ele podia sentir as mesmas coisas como quando ainda estava vivo. As lágrimas escorreram-lhe pela face. Quando reabriu os olhos depois do beijo, reparou que também Naruto chorava. – Naruto. – Tocou-lhe na face, passando os dedos por cima das marcas características nas bochechas do louro. Era ele… sem sombra para dúvidas era ele.

– Eu estive sempre ao teu lado. Melhor, eu estive sempre ao vosso lado. – Garantiu Naruto, corrigindo, pois falava de Sasuke e de Aiko, e também dos netos.

– Eu sei, eu acredito.

– Mas agora temos de partir.

– Partir? Partir para onde? – Não queria sair dali, queria continuar na terra com o seu filho e com os netos. Eles ainda precisavam dele.

– Partir para o nível superior. Aqui é lugar da carne, ao qual já não pertencemos.

– Não! Eu não posso. Eu preciso ficar aqui para ver Aiko e os meninos…

– Sasuke, podes vê-los à mesma do lugar para onde vamos.

As lágrimas caíam pela cara do Uchiha. Ele não queria estar morto. Queria continuar ao lado da sua família, apesar de estar contente por ter reencontrado o seu amor, apesar de querer estar com ele. Ele queria estar com ele e com a sua família.

– O Aiko precisa de mim. – Chorou.

– Não, o Aiko já não precisa de ti. O Aiko já é um homem feito, ele vai conseguir manter a família e a aldeia em segurança e paz. Afinal é meu filho. Eheheh. – Riu-se o louro. Como Sasuke tinha sentido saudades do som característico do riso de Naruto.

– Ele não sai a ti. – Ripostou Sasuke, ganhando aquele sentido de querer espingardar aquilo que Naruto dizia.

– O quê? Ele é louro, tem olhos azuis, e é um óptimo ninja. Tal como eu.

– Mas é esperto como eu. Não ficou burro como tu, usuratonkachi!

– TEME! – Puxou o moreno e roubou-lhe mais um beijo repleto de saudades.

– Mas eu nem sequer me despedi dele. – Murmurou Sasuke contra o peito de Naruto.

– Bom, isso acho que podemos fazer, embora vá um pouco contra as regras.

– Hã?

– Vamos ter com Aiko. Eu quero que ele saiba que eu sei tomar conta da sua Kaa-san.

– O que é que tu me chamaste?

– Anda Sasuke! – Agarrou na mão do moreno e arrastou-o dali para fora.

Aiko não conseguiu adormecer. Então resolveu levantar-se. Vestir uma roupa qualquer e sair para o frio da noite. Ele estava a achar que a vida lhe estava a ser injusta por já lhe ter levado ambos os pais. O primeiro nunca tinha conhecido, embora o admirasse, e o segundo acabara de falecer quando ainda podia ter ficado mais anos consigo e vivo.

Percorreu as ruas desertas de Konoha completamente ausente e sem se dar de conta por onde é que andava. Então as luzes da rua apagaram-se e ele ficou alarmado, mas não sentiu nenhuma presença maligna. Então, viu que pelo meio da rua um vulto caminhava na sua direcção.

– Não tenhas medo Aiko. – Disse o vulto que pouco depois a luz prateada da lua deixou ver. Aiko ia-se tendo um ataque de coração ao ver, ali, mesmo à sua frente, Sasuke. Mas não Sasuke velho que morrera no dia anterior, mas um Sasuke jovem, tal como quando ele, Aiko, era pequeno.

– Tou-san!

– Vim só despedir-me. Ontem não tive essa oportunidade. – Sorriu serenamente.

– E eu vim apresentar-me e dizer que a tua kaa-san está bem comigo, que não precisas de te preocupar. – Um novo vulto surgiu e rapidamente se fez ver perante os olhos de Aiko. O homem das fotografias, o homem que ele nunca tinha conhecido, mas que se sempre amara. Ele sorria-lhe.

– Otou-san! – Reconheceu Aiko, fazendo Naruto sorrir ainda mais, afinal era a primeira vez que Aiko lhe falava directamente.

– Viemos dizer-te "Até logo!" – Desejou Naruto.

Aiko não sabia minimamente o que falar. Nem sabia se estava a alucinar ou não. Mas ter a presença dos pais ali, estava a trazer acalmia para o seu coração.

– Viste o que fizeste Naruto deixaste o rapaz sem fala. – Refilou Sasuke dando um carolo ao louro.

– Hei! Isso não doeu, sabes que estamos mortos e só sentimos certas coisas.

– Cala-te Dobe! Este momento não é para ti e sim para Aiko.

– Já não sei se quero partilhar a eternidade contigo. – Naruto fez beicinho.

– O que é que estás a dizer? Se calhar preferes passar com aquela rosácea solteirona a vida inteira. Essa parvalhona que nunca te ligou nenhuma, que não te deixou levar à vante os teus devaneios sexuais e que não te deu nenhum filho. – Sasuke estava realmente chateado.

– Não fales assim da Sakura, nós temos falado bastante agora que estamos mortos. Além disso, os meus devaneios sexuais sempre foram sobre ti, tanto que foste tu que engravidaste.

– Hã? Tens andado a falar com essa rosácea!

– Estou morto, tenho que fazer alguma coisa para ocupar o meu tempo, além disso, estava à tua espera.

– Estavas mesmo à minha espera?

– Claro.

– Naru… – O clima depois de tenso tinha ficado levemente romântico, com os dois fantasmas a olharem-se cheios de carinho.

– HEI! SERÁ QUE SE LEMBRAM QUE EU ESTOU AQUI! – Gritou Aiko antes que tivesse que ver os pais a beijarem-se. Aliás já sabia de coisas, como os devaneios sexuais, que preferia não ter ouvido.

– Aiko não fales tão alto. – Aconselhou Naruto. – És o único que nos consegues ver e ouvir. Imagina se te vêem no meio da rua a falar sozinho, vão pensar que estás a dar em maluco.

– Então porque é que apagaram as luzes? – Podia prever que tinham sido eles.

– Para que não te vissem a falar sozinho.

– E como é que sou o único a ver-vos?

– Porque nós nos ligamos a ti. Afinal és nosso filho e a ligação fica mais fácil. – Explicou Naruto.

– Aiko em breve estaremos todos juntos. Nós e os nossos descendentes. Não esqueças de avisar o meu neto sobre as probabilidades de ele engravidar se não tomar precauções. Eu sei muito bem como é que ele olha para aquele seu amigo, e esse menino para ele. E diz à minha menina que eu deixei anotações nos meus cadernos sobre o Sharingan. E tu vê se não deixas a tua mulher tomar conta da casa pois ela tem um péssimo gosto para decorações e… diz-lhe que apesar de tudo, e das nossas discussões que eu a admirava, e que sabia que ela realmente te amava.

– Ela sabe disso! Ela chorou por ti. – Contou Aiko e Sasuke sorriu.

– E chega de recomendações Sasuke. O nosso tempo está a acabar. – Avisou Naruto. – Nós estaremos sempre a olhar por vocês. E estaremos aqui à vossa espera quando chegar a vossa hora. Está descansado que ainda falta muito tempo para isso. E enquanto isso nós dois temos tempo para aproveitar. – Colocou um braço à volta dos ombros do moreno.

– É, eu imagino o tipo de aproveitamento que queres fazer.

– Eheheh.

– Aiko, tu ficarás bem sem mim?

– Claro, Kaa-san. Já sou crescidinho.

– O que é que me chamaste?

– Bom, eu não posso chamar-vos aos dois de Pai. Logo, tu és a minha Kaa-san e ele o meu tou-san! – Explicou Aiko, dando um sorriso igual a Naruto.

– Tu és mesmo filho do teu pai. – Emburrou-se o Uchiha.

E com isto rebentaram as gargalhadas entre os três e o momento de se irem embora chegou, pois as luzes voltaram a acender-se e Aiko deixou de poder ver os pais. Mas ainda os ouviu despedirem-se.

– Até logo, Aiko. – Despediram-se Naruto e Sasuke antes de partirem.

Aiko voltou para trás, voltou para casa, onde se aconchegou ao lado da sua mulher. Era bom saber que os seus pais estavam felizes. Era bom saber que para lá daquela vida havia mais existência. Acabou por adormecer tranquilamente, sabendo que no dia a seguir mais um dia começava, e que a vida continuava.

FIM

_Olá! Então que acharam desta continuação? Desta vez não vos deixei deprimidos, deixei? Bom nunca tinha feito um Sasuke tão Uke, acharam que foi muito má? xD___

_Dêem-me feedback, deixando reviews, pode ser? Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado.___

_Até à próxima.___

_Beijos, abraços e muitos palhaços!_


End file.
